Thorns, Witches and Wizards
by VerlorenFate
Summary: "Just promise me you'll look after Sophie for me, raise her like she's your own," whispered the woman known as Rose. After the events in the movie, certain occurrences happen. Secrets are shown to the world, betrayal comes when you least expect it and Howl and Sophie are tested on their love for each other.


The night was pitch black, with only the rustle of leaves singing a song. But distantly, you could hear foot steps, crunching the spring green grass. Light panting echoed around as a pale figure appeared. Her skin was fair without a trace of spots and her hair was long and bright red. Her green eyes were narrowed as her dress whisked around like rose petals in the spring breeze.

In the woman's arms was a small child, a baby. No more than a year old. The child was wrapped in a piece of cloth unlike any other. It was purely made from rose petals, soft and sweet. The baby had a bit of reddish gold hair and bright green eyes, just like her mother's eyes.

"Dear, dear," whispered the mother to her child soothingly as strange black shadows were chasing them around the dimly lit town. "It's going to be alright," she smiled as she watched her daughter peer around.

The baby allowed a small giggle to escape her lips as she snuggled in closer towards her mother. The shadows were still hot on their trail as the mother smirked a bit. She shuffled her daughter into her left arm and quickly turned around.

Opening her right hand, so that her palm was facing the shadows, she whispered, "Rozettalia," before sharp green thorns ripped through the shadows, reducing them to dust in process.

"Almost there my dear," she whispered as she saw a hat shop appear in her vision. Speeding up, she tried to get to her destination quicker. But then she saw more shadows appearing. They were larger then before, more dangerous. They were quicker, she noted with a small sigh as she finally arrived at the hat shop.

She burst into the shop and locked the door shut. A small mark hidden behind some decorations that hanged on the door, it glowed brightly. The mark was like a rose entwined with a sword. The glow was soft red, with hints of green.

But the mother didn't care. Foot steps were heard before a man with brown hair and brown eyes came down stairs. He quickly went over to his friend that still stood carrying her child. His eyes were worried as the mother quickly placed the child in his arms.

"Look after her for me," she said quickly as she tore down the decorations that covered the mark and placed her hand on it.

"What? What's happening?" Stuttered the man as the woman quickly glanced at him before mumbling some words.

"Just promise me you'll look after her for me," she yelled as she winced when a thud was heard against the walls of the shop. The shadows were coming closer, they were trying to get in.

"What's going on?!" Asked the man once again, his heart was thudding in his chest, "Rose, just tell me. Please." He begged.

"It's nothing really... Just promise me you'll look after Sophie for me, raise her like she's your own," whispered the woman known as Rose. The mother of a child, the witch that others wanted dead and the friend of the hat shop's owner.

It was then when the man realized what she was planning. His eyes became wide with horror. "Your not going out there, are you? From the way your acting... You'll die!" He yelled as he held the child in his arms tighter, "I promise that I'll take care of Sophie but she need's a mother!"

Light laughter was heard as Rose drew her hands away from the mark that was carved into the door. A trickle of blood came from her mouth before she quickly wiped it away. Smiling, she said, "it's going to be alright. Just take care of her! I'll see you later, bye now!"

Thorns covered her arms and body as she quickly opened the door and left before closing it tightly. A green light was seen from the window as the man quickly ran over, whispering to the quiet baby in his arms.

"It's going to be alright, your mother is just going to be out for a while." But as he said those words, he stumbled back, almost dropping the baby with shock as he watched the baby's red hair turn brown, just as her eyes turned brown as well.

* * *

**I am pretty new to this fandom and I couldn't help but to ship Sophie with Howl as well as Howl and myself o3o Anyway, I own nothing but this strange idea for this fanfic and I'm sorry if people are OOC and for my horrible spelling!**

**Just to clarify, yes, that man isn't actually Sophie's father, but he sure acts like it. At this time, Rose who is Sophie's mother hasn't met Honey(?). And they never shall. That does make Sophie a witch though, but her powers are hidden for now. And since her powers are hidden, her mother decided to put a spell on her to make her appearance change.**

**Now, I haven't read the book, only watched the movie... So yeah... :/**


End file.
